Charlotte
(1997 Anime) (Movies) |english voice= (1997 Anime, Movie 1) (Movies 2 & 3) |gender= Female |height = 162 cm (5'4") |weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |hair= Brown |status= Alive |affiliation= Midland |previous affiliation= |occupation= Queen of Midland |previous occupation= Princess of Midland |relatives= King of Midland (Father) Julius (Uncle) Adonis (Cousin) Queen of Midland (Step-mother) Griffith (Betrothed) |image gallery= yes|species = Human|age = 16 (Golden Age) 20 (as of Fantasia) }} is currently the Queen of Midland. Appearance Charlotte is a brunette with a petite build, a pale complexion, and blue eyes. Her long, curly hair is usually tied into hairstyles befitting medieval royalty, though on rare occasions she has it loose. As the Queen of Midland, she usually dresses in very formal matter, such as wearing ornamental dresses. Personality Charlotte is a demure and socially distant princess who is soft-spoken and polite. She fell in love with Griffith at first sight and has remained completely devoted to him even after his brutal torture and resulting deformity. Charlotte developed intense hatred for her father, who imprisoned Griffith and had him brutally tortured for an entire year after he discovered Charlotte slept with him. Her feelings for her father only worsened when she realized as he attempted to rape her that he sheltered her to become an object of his lust. Afterwards, she ceased to consider him her father. History Golden Age Arc Charlotte met Griffith when her father met the young man while he was healing from his encounter with Nosferatu Zodd. While following after her father, Charlotte tripped with Griffith grabbing her by her waist to break her fall. Charlotte then witnesses her uncle Julius, whose White Dragon Knights were replaced by the Band of the Falcon, strike Griffith from touching the princess. Later, during the Autumn Hunt, Charlotte met Griffith again as he teaches her how to use a leaf as a reed. A wild boar then springs out from the nearby foliage, startling Charlotte's horse as she and Griffith are separated from the hunting party. Upon saving Charlotte and calming her horse, Griffith is shot with a poisoned bolt. While it was Julius' attempt on Griffith's life, everyone else assumed that the assailant was after the princess. When Griffith attends the royal ball, he answers her earlier question that all men are driven by their dreams and tells her his ideals. The two are the informed that the ball has been halted due the death of Julius, which Griffith arranged. Following the end of the Hundred Year War with the Battle of Doldrey, having removed the last of his political rivals, Griffith became distraught when Guts left the Band of the Falcon. In a moment of weakness, Griffith seeks out Charlotte and seduces her into giving in her carnal desires for him. The following morning, as one of Charlotte's hand maidens witness the act through a key hole, Griffith is arrested and placed in the Tower of Rebirth where he deduced the king's lust for his daughter before sentenced to a lifetime of endless torture. Charlotte since became distant from her father, especially when she came to from being sedated to find him trying to have his way with her. A year later, with her loyal hand maiden Anna assisting her while learning where Griffith is held, Charlotte aids a group of Falcons consisting of Guts, Casca, Judeau, and Pippin to rescue Griffith. After being struck by a dart from the Bākiraka assassins hired by the king, Charlotte uses his guilt and threat to reveal his dark secret to convince him not to punish Anna. Charlotte also seemingly convinces her father to renounce his vendetta on Griffith, unaware that the king had no intent to keep his word. Conviction and Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc For the almost three years between the last time she saw the broken Griffith and when the Kushan Empire conquers Windham, Charlotte isolated herself in her chambers prior. She refuses to see her father even when he dies. Her had a dying vision of guards keeping him away from Charlotte and a flying hawk who becomes Griffith. The Emperor Ganishka intended to marry and impregnate Charlotte, but his realization that she loves a significant Apostle alters his plans. She and Anna are spirited away by Griffith as his forces distracted Ganishka. Soon after, Charlotte accepted Griffith's marriage proposal and supported his right to lead Midland's army against the Kushan invaders. Fantasia Arc Notes *In the 1997 anime series, Charlotte stayed behind, instead of accompanying the Band of the Falcon to the Tower of Rebirth to rescue Griffith. References Appendices Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Charlotte Category:Midland Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters